


Belíssima Tigresa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tabitha era belíssima.





	Belíssima Tigresa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Tigress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385226) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 16 - já que não tinha prompt para esse dia, adicionei um pedido anônimo de Barbara/Tabitha que recebi.

Tabitha era belíssima.

Barbara jamais se cansaria de olhar para ela.

Tabitha era belíssima, mas não como Barbara foi ensinada sua vida inteira que a beleza deveria ser.

Havia um certo detalhe dela, era maravilhosa, nunca linda. Também havia uma confiança que Barbara invejava e esperava um dia possuir, seu corpo era dela mesma, sua beleza era para seu próprio uso e não para o consumo de outras pessoas.

Mesmo enquanto dormia, nunca estava vulnerável.

Como dormir com uma tigresa, ela sempre era mortal, sempre pronta para atacar. Belíssima e morta, sempre, mas quase desafiando um inimigo a se aproximar, a tentar sua sorte em a pegar com sua guarda baixa, só para que ela pudesse derramar o sangue deles ali mesmo.

Ver ela assim era uma onda de poder, comparável com assassinato. Tabitha confiava nela o bastante para deixar que visse aquele lado dela, Barbara até ousaria pensar que era uma expressão de amor e cuidado, apesar de não ia tão longe ao ponto de dizer isso para Tabitha.

Ela se perguntava quantas pessoas tiveram o privilégio de a ver assim. A vida que Tabitha vivia, que ambas viviam agora, não era uma que permitia que intimidade se envolvesse com sexo, mas era diferente entre elas. Elas tinham história, podiam confiar uma na outra. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Barbara era amada por tudo o que era, e ela amava de volta.


End file.
